<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunset Curve: Tragic accident or sabotage by LoonyLindsay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958856">Sunset Curve: Tragic accident or sabotage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLindsay/pseuds/LoonyLindsay'>LoonyLindsay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blogs of (a) Conspiracy Theorist [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLindsay/pseuds/LoonyLindsay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And I'm back with another conspiracy theory blog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blogs of (a) Conspiracy Theorist [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Revised Version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay so this totally needed a few tweaks. The original version is now chapter two.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunset Curve was a rising star in the Hollywood music scene when their success was cut short by spoilt street dogs causing the deaths of three-quarters of the band. The night of their biggest gig yet at The Orpheum. </p><p>The first suspicious fact of this tragedy they were the only three who got food poisoning at this street vendor.</p><p>Then there is the fact that their bandmate, Bobby, turned down eating with them and looks suspiciously like a young Trevor Wilson. Upon further research into name change records, Trevor Wilson did change his name from Bobby.</p><p>Furthermore, diehard Sunset Curve fans say his songs are Sunset Curve songs and they say they knew their lead singer, Luke, was the one who wrote them not Trevor/Bobby.</p><p>So did he plot to kill his bandmates so he could have the success all to himself? Was it someone else? Or was it truly just a tragic accident?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Original Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the original version of this fic</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Firstly they were the only three who got food poisoning at this street vendor. Suspicious.</p><p>Their bandmate, Bobby, didn’t come and looks suspiciously like a young Trevor Wilson. Upon further research into name change records, Trevor Wilson did change his name from Bobby.</p><p>Furthermore, diehard Sunset Curve fans say his songs are Sunset Curve songs and they say they knew their lead singer, Luke, was the one who wrote them not Trevor/Bobby.</p><p>So did he plot to kill his bandmates so he could have the success all to himself? Was it someone else? Or just a tragic accident?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should I change the title? I also considered<br/>Sunset Curve: Tragic accident or plan Or Sunset Curve: Tragic accident or evil scheme<br/>I'm open to suggestions as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>